


Little Games

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [59]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Neverland, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, who the hell threw a damn <i>coconut</i> at me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Emma/Tinker Bell - childish.
> 
> Definitely follows more Disney characterization of Tink than OUaT.

Emma passes beneath a particularly cumbersome palm tree, waving the fronds away with her arms. “I think we’re almost to Pan’s place,” she says, motioning for the group to follow. Right as she steps into a small clearing, something thumps hard against her back and sends her sprawling into the dirt.

“What the—“ she grumbles, turning over and picking up the offensive object. “Okay, who the hell threw a damn _coconut_ at me?”

Regina rolls her eyes and Snow bends down to assist. Right as Emma sets her sights on Killian, she hears a tiny giggle overhead—tiny, charming, and _wicked_. “Someone’s here,” she whispers to Snow.

But Killian just laughs and winks to the trees where Emma sees a sudden flash of bright green scurry away. “It seems you have an admirer, love. She used to do that to me when we were…” he clears his throat, face reddening. “Friends.”

Emma glances up again, but sees nothing. As Snow helps her up and dusts her off, Emma can’t help but bite her lip to hide a smile. Even after all this time stuck in Neverland, Tink still has a sense of humor.

It’s definitely something Emma can relate to.


End file.
